


Kylux Baby headcanons

by Carefulthatsenough



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Headcanon, Hux and Kylo with a kid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: This is the kylux baby headcanons that I had on tumblr I'm putting them here for safe keeping





	Kylux Baby headcanons

  * They made him using the force and a technology that Hux created. In that way he is the perfect combination of both of them without being biologically created. (Also it’s a great way to avoid stupid discourse about who carried him)



 

  * He was a very calm baby, cried very little but had trouble sleeping. The only way to get him to sleep was to make him lie on Kylo’s chest.



 

  * Even though he was calm and his character was more like Hux’s he and Kylo communicated through the force before he could even speak. (Hux was jealous but pretended he wasn’t)



 

  * He is very patient but also volatile. He once made the bottles in Hux’s office blow up because Hux refused to let him lead a mission.



 

  * He uses the force as it’s a second skin but isn’t very good with a lightsaber.



 

  * He uses all the knowledge that Hux taught him and the power that he has through the force to advance in life because he wants to prove himself, he wants to show everyone that he is more than his parents.



 

  * He is very sadistic, even worse than his fathers.



 

  * Unlike his fathers, he would never even think about killing them but he is very self-conscious because he knows that he isn’t as strong in the force as Kylo is and he’s afraid that he’ll never be as smart as Hux.



 

  * Kylo and Hux love him more than anything in the world. Someone tried to kidnap him when he was a kid (the resistance/someone planning a coup) let’s say it didn’t end up well for them.



 

  * He’s always in black and he takes very good care of his hair. Hux doesn’t like that it isn’t regulation length.



 

  * Together they crush the resistance and take care of anyone who even thinks of going against them.



**Author's Note:**

> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/) and my [kylux sideblog](https://carefulrenthatsenough.tumblr.com/)


End file.
